Overreaction Much?
by Manic Mess
Summary: Aftermath of "Wifi in the Sky" with Beck and Jade. What were the two lovebirds thinking from when the RV was broken into up until the end of the episode? BADE. Multichapter. COMPLETE.
1. Realization

**Hi. I'm a newcomer to writing on fanfiction and this is my first one. So... enjoy it, fools. (:**

-x-x-x-

After Jade had kicked open Beck's RV door breaking in fuming, (he knew his girlfriend was tough, but this was impressive), and after he got over the fact that Jade could probably break into anywhere she pleases, Beck couldn't wait for his neighbor to come pick up her puppy to see the look on Jade's face. Don't get him wrong, he thought her possessiveness was sexy, the way she never let anything get in the way in their relationship; But sometimes it got a little bit out of hand, and Beck enjoyed the few times that he got to teach Jade a lesson.

Beck got up and closed the door to his RV after it had been rudely abused by Jade's Doc Marten boot and took his seat back in front of the laptop, with Sparkles in his lap. It took everything in him not to laugh when that fateful moment finally rolled around, however. After Andre had to exit his video chat pretty much by force thanks to his grandma who went bananas, it was just Tori, Beck, and Jade tapping her foot impatiently in the background left. Their project was obviously doomed to flop, but Beck and Tori decided to keep trying to finish their seemingly more and more crappy script, that was until a few knocks sounded at the door.

"Come in!" Beck called towards the door as he turned around with a smile. _Time to meet my cheerleader neighbor, Jade._

"Yeah, COME IN!" Jade snapped, eager to meet this _cheerleader_ that had been mooching off of her Beck, getting him to watch her puppy. Sickening. Her veins pulsed with jealousy and rage as she waited for this _slut_ to make her appearance; She was going to make sure she never went anywhere near him again. She cracked her knuckles, but stopped abruptly, soon becoming shocked at the sight in front of her. The door opened as a cute, small girl walked in who looked about nine or ten, leaving Jade dumbfounded. She walked over to Beck cheerfully; her pigtails bouncing as Jade gaped. Beck just sat there smirking, enjoying his girlfriend's realization. _You got some serious competition Jade, that's for sure, _he thought to himself grinning.

"Hi Beck!"

"Hey, Allie."

"How was Sparkles?" she asked as Beck handed her back her little yorkie.

"Perfect. Jade, this is Allie. Allie, this is my girlfriend Jade." Beck introduced, smiling

"Hi." Allie said to Jade, offering her a little wave. Jade shook her head, putting herself back together and cleared her throat.

"Hi, Allie…" she responded with a small, tight smile and wave in return. Boy, did she feel stupid. But at least _Allie_ wasn't some slut. That made her humiliation only slightly less bad. Her anger slowly started seeping back as she clenched her fists after seeing Tori laughing on Beck's laptop; nobody laughs at Jade. She seriously wanted to hurt her right about now.

"Thanks for watching her." Allie said sweetly, petting Sparkles and smiling at Beck.

"No problem." Beck responded.

"Your girlfriend's pretty." Allie whispered to him.

"I know." He whispered back, peeking at Jade from the corner of his eye.

He caught her gaze and winked, still sporting that damn smirk, as she looked down right after, still feeling embarrassed. That was… sweet. She couldn't help but be flattered when Beck surprised her with even the smallest sign of affection. School was different, however. She made herself seem indifferent at school, to not look like a pansy like those stupid girly girls. _Not_ blushing at school was certainly a struggle, especially when Beck purposely displayed PDAs to see her reaction and push her buttons.

But back to the situation at hand, she knew she wasn't gonna hear the end of it from Beck from what she could tell. _Next time I decide to go psycho on his ass, I should do my research, _she thought to herself as Beck and Allie said goodbye, leaving just the two of them. Tori's laughter, which grew louder, brought Jade out of her train of thoughts. _Make that the three of us, _she thought bitterly. As the RV door closed shut again, Jade sprang up from her seat and plopped down next to Beck on the couch, prepared to question him and defend herself from her childlike assumptions. Before she could open her mouth, _Vega_ interrupted them as usual.

"Wow Jade, you got some serious competition!" Tori mocked her as Jade felt the strongest urge to just snap Beck's laptop in two. But that meant that no harm would come to Tori, so she decided against it. Instead she growled, ignoring the immature beast, and pounced on Beck ready to hound him with questions.

"Why didn't you tell me she was **nine**?**"** Jade demanded furiously, throwing her hands in the air dramatically as Beck just threw his head back and laughed, partly from Tori thinking the exact same thing he was moments before and partly from Jade and her overreaction.

"It never came up!" was Beck's witty response as he just looked at her happily, with that smug expression that annoyed her as well as dazzled her momentarily. Why was he so annoyingly gorgeous? He was just so—_stop it Jade. You're angry at him. Back to hounding him. _The next few moments were simply filled with Beck and Jade going back and forth, completely forgetting the fact that a now irritated Tori sat 30,000 feet above the air watching their banter, wishing that the project would just be done with.

"Guys—" Tori tried but to no avail. "Guys I think—"

"SHUT UP!" Jade snapped angrily at Tori as she slammed the keyboard, causing the video chat to die.

Beck stared at Jade, shocked, as he started to wait patiently for her to cool down. He put his hand on her leg and rubbed it soothingly, as Jade visibly relaxed, taking deep breaths to control her anger. From dating the gorgeous but at times threatening beauty for more than two years, he learned an important thing about her. If Jade is angry, especially at **you**, wait until she's past her violent phase to try and talk to her or communicate in any way. Unless you want to break a bone or bleed internally, stay clear of her until that livid glint is gone from her eyes. _Seriously. _Most wonder why Beck is still with Jade after she supposedly never does anything nice for him, is possessive as hell, and has trouble getting along with pretty much anybody. The whole truth was, nobody understood Jade quite like Beck could. They told each other everything, and were completely comfortable with one another.

The reason she "never did anything nice for him", was because she already gave him the most precious thing she could ever give. Her heart. The reason she was possessive? She was afraid of loosing him; even though he tells her countless times that he loves her and wouldn't leave her for anything, and always will take her back after a stupid one-day breakup. And nobody and nothing could change that. The reason she didn't get along with anybody? Simple. She didn't like letting people in. Nobody knew it about Jade, but since she's had family problems at home basically her whole life, Beck is her only safe haven. She comes to his RV most nights when things get too bad or when she just wants to be with him, (He never minds one bit. Spending time with the real Jade is what he looks forward to every day.) And spends the night with him. She keeps extra clothes in his spare closet, and he drives her to school. This is how it's been for the last half of their relationship, and truthfully, Beck wouldn't want it any other way.

After a few minutes, when Jade's fury seemed to die down, Beck leaned over and closed his laptop. It shut with a click as he leaned back, pushing some pillows out of the way and tilting Jade's chin up so he could meet her eyes. He searched her eyes, looking for any signs of anger he missed, and smiled when he didn't see any. Knowing exactly what he was doing, Jade smirked in return and swatted his hand away playfully as she scooted closer to him. Beck slung his arm around her and kissed her neck, then buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist as they both enjoyed the silence and warmth of each other. Beck felt guilty for ditching Tori and leaving her to work on their project alone with a crazy Trina, but hopefully either Cat would get over Tori's harsh insult or Andre would get a new laptop in the meantime… both were pretty unlikely, but honestly, Beck had more important things to attend to at the moment.

-x-x-x-

**Yay :) I want to continue it, do you think i should? Please leave a review. Even if it's one word, that would be cool. Just a simple yes or no... or more than one word. That would be even cooler.**


	2. Contemplation

**Hi, and thanks to everyone for the great feedback. I've never written anything besides songs before fan-fiction, so it surprises me that people like my work. Maybe it's because I'm an actress? ;) I guess I channel characters well. Who knows. But yeah, 15+ reviews made me smile, along with everyone reviewing more than one word—SCORE! So I guess I'm continuing.**

-x-x-x-

About an hour had passed since Jade pretty much slaughtered the video chat, stranding Tori with her psychotic sister, and Beck had taken to easing her violent state. His arm remained around her as she eventually went into a slumber; her soft, even breathing letting him know that she had finally calmed down completely. Her arms stayed loosely snaked around his waist, occasionally tightening when she snuggled closer. Beck smiled down at Jade, softly kissing the top of her head and resting his on her own, closing his eyes.

The AC droned quietly from inside the cozy space Beck called his home, crickets chirped outside, and sounds of the distant Hollywood traffic could be heard in the background. The couple nestled on the couch contently enjoyed each other's presences, the dark haired boy inhaling the sweet smell his girlfriend had brought to the RV. _Mm, girl-ifying the air can really calm a guy down… It's so floral and nice… Damn. She's turning me sappy. I wonder if it's—_

Beck's trains of thoughts were suddenly cut short as a few loud buzzes sounded indicating a text message, making him whip his head up and frantically search for his phone, trying not to wake Jade up. He felt around his couch and pockets with his free hand, finally locating his Pear Phone wedged in between two cushions. Before answering he bent his head down to see if he had awoken Jade, sighing in relief when her eyes remained closed. Little did he know, Jade peeked one eye open to see what all the fuss was about after Beck leaned back again, and more importantly, who was bothering her boyfriend at almost twelve at night. Beck rested his chin gently on Jade's head holding the phone in his lap and looked down as he opened the text, Jade looking on along with him.

**Tori: Hi :) Landed a few mins ago, gonna be home in 15. I think we should still try to finish.**

Beck contemplated going back to work and risking sleep, as Jade sneered at how desperate she thought Tori was. _Couldn't she just call Cat or Andre and do it over the phone? Seriously. Stop nagging him, _Jade thought. Beck tapped his phone against his leg momentarily as he thought, then quickly typed back a response.

**Beck: Jade fell asleep and I don't want to wake her, sorry. Can you call Andre or Cat?**

Jade smiled to herself, glad at how similar Beck's thought process was to hers. It annoyed her how Tori constantly flirted with her boyfriend though, partly to tick her off and partly because she wanted him. Jade wished she would just get the message. Half of Beck and Jade's intimate moments had been interrupted thanks to her calling, texting, or just plain barging into the room or whatever and Jade was getting tired of standing for it. Beck's phone buzzed again with a response from Tori.

**Tori: Cat is ignoring me. Andre texted me saying his grandma is on a rampage breaking every electronic in her house and his toaster is currently lying dead on the floor. He says his phone is next. So… please? ;)**

Jade narrowed her eyes, slightly annoyed at how persistent Tori was. She was positive Beck was going to give in, seeing how he's a nice person and all, never ditching his friends unless he was with Jade. Not wanting to be a bother any longer, or wanting Beck to fail his class because of one stupid assignment, Jade pretended to wake up before he could type back a response. She looked around the RV pretending to be groggy as she stretched her arms above her head. She slumped back against the back of the couch, turning her head to meet Beck's warm gaze and smile. She gave him a soft smile in return, placing her forehead against his and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey there," He murmured softly, tossing his phone to the side and gently brushing Jade's hair out of her face as he kissed her. She responded and gently tugged on his lower lip as he allowed her access, their lips meshing together at a steady pace. Before it got too heated, Jade slowly pulled away, pecking his lips once more as she met his eyes again.

"Hi," She responded, running her hand through his hair, "What'd I miss?"

"Not much, um," Beck started hesitantly, "Tori wants me to finish the script with her… I won't if it'll interfere with—"

"No no, it's cool," She responded waving her hand like it was nothing, "I'll just head to bed, but I hope you know you'll be a dead man walking tomorrow with six or less hours of sleep." She said smirking as she stood up, before being pulled back down by her waist into Beck's lap.

"Thanks, babe," He said warmly, thankful she understood his predicament and grinned his cute lopsided grin she loved, "And I know, but what can ya do? Perhaps I'll have to go through more cups of coffee than you, if that's even possible."

"Highly unlikely. Besides, the more coffee, _the better_." Jade countered, tapping his nose and releasing herself from his grip as he chuckled softly. She walked over to the spare closet, grabbing one of Beck's t-shirts and her pajama bottoms and slipped into both. She then walked over to the bathroom to wash her face and whatnot and closed the door as Beck opened his laptop and logged back on. He then texted Tori telling her to get online.

**Beck:** **Alright, Jade woke up so I'm back online. See you in a few.**

Beck reconnected with Tori via video chat then lowered his volume to not disturb Jade when she went to bed.

"Hey hey." Tori greeted cheerfully with a wave, sitting on her bed.

"Hey. It's kinda weird seeing you _not_ on a plane." Beck said with a grin, sipping his drink.

"Funny. Let me tell you, that was by far the _strangest_ flight I've ever been on... Omigod," Tori stopped short, suddenly remembering her celebrity encounter, "Trina and I met _Perez Hilton _on the plane!" She exclaimed excitedly as Beck listened to the rest of her story, both interested and surprised at what lengths Trina went to.

"You're out of toothpaste." Jade stated dryly, interrupting Tori's rant as she came out of the bathroom and flicked the switch, heading over to the bed.

"Thanks, we can head to the store after school; I gotta pick up a few things anyway." Beck said over his shoulder casually and turned back to the laptop.

"Was that Jade?" Tori asked, confused.

"Yup," Beck responded.

"…She's still there?"

"Yup…" He said again, confused about why Tori was confused.

"What, does she like, spend nights with you or something?" Tori asked jokingly, not believing that they were so close. Beck chuckled before answering once more.

"Yup. I… fail to realize why that's hard to believe." He drew the sentence out, snickering a tiny bit.

"_Oh…_ I just thought—well, it's kind of— Uh, never mind." Tori responded, jealousy evident in her voice as Jade rolled her eyes while fixing the sheets and making the bed. "_Anyways._ Let's uh, get back to the project. Okay, so when the boy is getting his face eaten I think…" Tori began listing her ideas as Beck shrugged off the awkward moment, before sharing an amused look with Jade. He then focused back on the conversation as Jade sat on the bed, looking through and responding to her texts.

**Mom: Hi dearie. Your father and I will be back from our trip next Sunday. Hope you're doing well and partying responsibly. Love you.**

Jade frowned at the text, knowing that her mother didn't mean it. Not the love part, the being back part. Her mom constantly got her hopes up, thinking that her parents will finally come home until some "unexpected event" comes up out of nowhere. Bullshit. She didn't even have a clue where they were now. England, perhaps? Where else do movie directors go on business trips? Whatever. _Delete._

**Cat: Omigod. You wanna hear a cute joke? 0:)**

**Jade: For the love of God, Cat, I know. "I'm a little shellfish." My sides are bursting.**

**Cat: … Boo. :(**

_I think you told me that joke about sixty four times yesterday, Cat, _Jade thought bitterly while wondering how a human being can have such a short attention span and memory. Next.

**Unknown number- 323 555 0192: Sorry I broke into your house.**

_The hell…? _Jade thought. _This could only be one person._

**Jade: If you ever come near me again, I will gag you and you will wake up very confused in Cuba.**

**Unknown number- 323 555 0192: Come on, baby. Is that a threat… or a promise? ;)**

**Jade: Sinjin. If you can find out where I live, I can sure as hell find out where **_**you**_** live. Don't respond if you wish to live.**

_And that's the end of that,_ Jade thought satisfied when he no longer responded. She turned her phone off and held it in her hands, lost in her thoughts. _How did he even get my number? Well if he got my address, I'm not surprised he obtained my number somehow. I need to burn that chair in my den…_

"Babe?" Beck called over to Jade, concern clear on his face.

"Huh?" She snapped her head toward her boyfriend, wondering what made him stop working on his project.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well… you were growling and I think if you squeeze your phone any harder you're gonna crush it to a pulp."

Jade quickly looked down at her hands and seeing that he was indeed right, her knuckles were white from angrily crushing her phone. She quickly dropped it to the ground and cleared her throat, composing herself.

"I'm good."

Beck nodded, a smile teasing the corners of his mouth, unconvinced but returned to working on the script seeing as it was almost 1 in the morning and his alarm for school went off at seven AM. Jade took a deep breath and crossed her legs on the bed, now sitting Indian style, not quite feeling like sleeping yet. She looked back over at Beck, chatting with Tori and occasionally jotting down some notes in the notebook beside him. She smiled to herself, admiring his dedication and sacrificing getting a good night's sleep. He was a great friend. And the perfect boyfriend.

Jade suddenly felt guilt stricken; insecurity seeping in as she thought of how it's possible that Beck's stayed with her for so long. He was a such a good person… and she was so selfish. At times Jade felt like she never did enough for him, yet he loved her all the same. It was… kind of insane. But that's how she would describe their relationship. Insane. But in a good way. A _really_ good way. She felt guilty for a lot of things. For being a crazy bitch when it comes to possessiveness. For being mean to his friends, even though half his friends she calls her own. And most importantly… for never saying "I love you" enough. Why was it so hard to say? Jade didn't know. It just was. _Probably because I didn't know what love was until I met him… Shit. I'm becoming a sap. Ugh!_ Suddenly, an idea hit her. Gulping, she turned towards Beck.

"Beck?" She asked softly, playing with the ends of her hair nervously.

"Hmm?" Beck mumbled in response absentmindedly, jotting more notes down in his notebook rapidly to save time. Her heart racing, she gulped again and cleared her throat.

"…I love you." She said quietly, partly so Tori wouldn't hear and partly because she felt bashful. She looked down immediately after, still playing with her hair. She peeked up from under her lashes to see his response.

Beck's head snapped up quick as lightning, as he just stared at her for a moment, shocked. Right then his face broke out into the biggest, heartfelt grin Jade's ever seen. He sprang up from the couch and made his way over to her, scooping her up into his arms and twirling her around in his embrace as she squealed and giggled. Her arms wound around his neck and his had a tight hold around her waist. He laughed as his girlfriend giggled, and he suddenly stopped spinning to kiss her. It was deep and passionate and oh my _God, so amazing._

"And I love… when you… say that." He responded in between kisses, and that was the moment that Jade knew that she had nothing to worry about. Beck was hers, and he would always want to be.

-x-x-x-

**Before writing all of that, I kind of just stared at my computer screen for half an hour, waiting for something to just come outta my ass so I could write the second chapter already. And all that waiting was worth while. I hope. I know this was extremely random but I'm satisfied. Hooray for confidence. I'm going to bed now. Bye. xD**

**P.S. Should I continue, like what happens the following day at school with half the gang running on 5 or less hours of sleep? I'm kind of tempted to. But I'll listen to your guys' opinions first.**


	3. Occupation REWRITE

**THIS IS A REWRITE OF CHAPTER 3. **

**It is exactly the same as before except i'm not leaving the ending as a cliffhanger because i am leaving the story as it is. I aplogize for not continuing as promised but i felt it had to be done. Thank you so much for the great feedback though, i truly appreciate it and i will write more stories in the future.**

**-L**

-x-x-x-

**2:13 AM**

Jade laid curled up in a ball in Beck's bed against the wall of the RV, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to get to sleep while blocking out the light and annoying noise coming from Beck's laptop. And by annoying noise, she meant Tori Vega's voice. She pulled the covers up under her chin while trying to get comfortable, knowing that Tori was just stalling Beck from going to sleep so she could talk to him longer. Jade wasn't entirely sure if Tori had heard her quite random declaration of love for her boyfriend a mere fifteen minutes ago, and even though part of her wanted her to so Tori would be jealous, a bigger part knew that moment was private. After a hasty and rather bad excuse Beck had offered Tori for randomly running off to make out with his girlfriend and shower her with love, he continued to work on the script with a kind-of uncomfortable Tori.

While he was off doing that, Jade, while still feeling giddy from fifteen minutes ago, was also irritated for many reasons: 1) She was getting absolutely _no_ sleep tonight and knows she might actually kill someone tomorrow if they even look at her the wrong way. 2) Tori trying to steal her man was _not_ one of her favorite daily encounters, And 3) It was cold as _hell_ in the RV and Jade wanted Beck to just be done already so she could cuddle with him. _I'm being such a pansy… Oh well. I might be tough, but I'm still a girl._

"Beck. Seriously, you done yet? Do you _want_ to be a zombie tomorrow?" Jade asked tiredly while sitting up, clutching the covers around her for warmth.

"No worries babe, Tori says there's just half a page left, but I think if—" Beck started but before he could finish his sentence, Jade crawled out of bed, walked over to the table and simply shut his laptop. She stood in front of him with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised, while Beck just sort of gaped at her.

"Bed." She stated.

"But i—"

"Nooo." Jade said drawing out the word and shaking her head, as if he was a child. Beck sighed and stood up and raised his arms above his head to stretch while Jade took a quick step forward and wrapped her arms around his torso tightly.

"What are you doing?" He asked, surprised by the random embrace, chuckling lightly and placed his arms around her in return, one hand lightly stroking her hair.

"I'm _so_ cold." Jade mumbled into his shirt and tightened her arms around Beck as he, understanding, did the same around her and started rubbing her back gently. Jade hummed contently, breathing in his cologne and the smell of just pure _him._ After a few minutes Beck pulled away and kissed Jade's forehead.

"Head back to bed. I'll be there in a minute." He said softly as Jade nodded and hurried back under the covers back into her ball while Beck smiled at how adorable she could be.

He walked over to the coffee table in front of his couch and closed his notebook, placing it back in his bag, and then walked into the bathroom. He came out a little while later, walking over to his closet while taking his shirt off and tossing it in, and then unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down so he was just in boxers. Beck leaned over to turn off his AC, then walked over to the RV door and left it slightly ajar for fresh air. He walked over the bed and pulled the covers up to climb in, scooting close to a now freezing Jade. She smiled and snuggled close to him, their legs tangling under the sheets and his arms winding around her tightly for warmth.

"Better?" Beck whispered, his sweet breath fanning over Jade's face.

"Much." She responded, leaning her head in and tilting it slightly to kiss him. He responded eagerly, nibbling her bottom lip as she gave him access. It turned heated fast, and soon she was lying on top of Beck, her hands in his hair and his on her waist under her t-shirt.

"Its… it's um… uh, _really_ late… we can't tonight…" Jade pointed out, out of breath and disoriented as Beck started kissing her neck. He flipped them over so now he hovered above her, her arms loosely snaking around his neck as they kissed passionately once more. Beck kissed her hungrily as she moaned, which instantly turned him on.

"Have I convinced you yet?" He asked with a smirk as she gave in with a sigh, but was happy nevertheless.

"Sacrificing sleep for sex. The things I do for you."

**7:00 AM**

"Shut up… No… _SHUT UP_!" Jade muttered angrily when the ear-splitting ringtone indicating that it was time to get up sounded throughout the RV.

She felt around sleepily over the bed and under the pillows, finally realizing that the phone was on the ground as she reached over a sleeping Beck to grab his Pear Phone. She fumbled with the touch screen, finally putting an end to the obnoxious wake up call. After tossing the phone back onto the ground lightly, she leaned back, stretching. _Damn, I'm so sore… I don't even remember how long we went at it last night. Or rather… this morning. But it was __**so great**__… Oh, oh ow. Yeah, that hurts. _Jade complained internally as she moaned lightly at the soreness of her abs. An abrupt snore from Beck reminded her that he needed to wake up.

"Beck," Jade tried, shoving his arm gently, "Wake up. DUDE!"

She tried again but to no avail, since Beck just grumbled and rolled over to his stomach, continuing to sleep. Jade rolled her eyes and crawled over him, out of bed. Locating her undergarments on the floor and changing into some fresh black skinny jeans, her red Doc Marten boots, and a plaid shirt, she began getting ready for school. After applying her makeup, cleaning her piercings, and brushing through her hair giving it some loose waves, she put two blonde extensions in and walked over to the bed once more.

"You're gonna wake up, and you're gonna like it." She muttered to herself while tapping her foot, thinking of the perfect way to wake up her sleepy-head boyfriend. Just as Jade started leaning over him to yell in his ear, suddenly Beck twisted around and scared her senseless, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her down onto the bed. Jade screamed, startled, as Beck just cracked up.

"That was… perfect…" Beck gasped between laughs, clearly amused as Jade tried to be angry at him, but couldn't help but let out a small smile and chuckle of her own.

"Alright, ha-ha, you got me good. Faking asleep to scare the crap out of me. Great way to start the morning. Way to kill my hair, too." She replied with a smirk, running her hands over her hair that was now disheveled. Beck just grinned smugly, leaning over to run his hands through it and brush a few stray strands out of the way. He then kissed her hairline and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Nope. It's perfect." He assured smiling, as he threw the covers back and got dressed. Jade leaned against the wall, waiting patiently so she could go get her coffee already. _Ugh, along with my four or less hours of sleep, Vega's gonna make an appearance in my life, like any other day. Insert grumble here._

"Oh, good morning, by the way." Beck said over his shoulder with a grin as he was sifting through some papers in his bag. Jade threw him a sarcastic smile, as to say, _cute, _making him chuckle in response. Beck then threw his bag over his shoulder, grabbing hers on the way out and headed out the door with Jade following behind. Stepping out into the chilly morning air of Hollywood, the two teens stumbled over to Beck's truck and climbed in to begin their voyage to school.

But of course, stopping for coffee on the way there. Because come on, having it any other way would just be _inhumane._

-x-x-x-

**THE END.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. If i did, Beck and Jade would have 1039x more action.**


End file.
